Siempre tendremos París
by Maye Malfter
Summary: AU - Yuuri quedó último en el GPF y deja a Viktor sin segundas miradas. Un año después, es instructor de patinaje en el Ice Castle. Está más deprimido que nunca pero no se arrepiente de lo que hizo. Sin embargo, el destino le tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas.
1. Capítulo 1 - L'encre de tes yeux

**Rated** : M+

 **Género** : Romance, Angst, Drama, AU.

 **Palabras:** 15000 aprox.

 **Capítulos:** 5

 **Beta reader** : _Pukitchan Shindou (¡Gracias totales, cariño!)_

 **Advertencias** ** _:_** Depresión. Mención de autolesión (leve). Viktor tiene un pasado trágico. SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Siempre tendremos París**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1 - L'encre de tes yeux**

.

 _—Dime que no hablas en serio._

 _—Totalmente en serio. Mucho más en serio de lo que he hablado nunca._

 _—Pe-pero nosotros… Nuestra promesa…_

 _—Cambié de parecer. Me di cuenta de que no quiero seguir patinando, y menos con un entrenador que ni siquiera fue capaz de llevarme al podio del Grand Prix._

 _—Yo… lo lamento._

 _—Y yo también. Pero es hora de dejar de lamentarse. Por favor regresa a Rusia. Regresa al patinaje y olvídate de mí. Es lo mejor para todos._

 _—Pero Yuuri, yo…_

 _—_ Dasvidaniya _, Viktor._

...

—¡Eh, Katsuki! Pareces muerto en vida. Necesitas unas vacaciones.

Nishigori le llamaba desde el lado exterior de la pista de hielo, mientras sus jóvenes pupilos, uno por uno, la abandonaban para ir a dejar los patines con Yuko.

—Es que no dormí bien, eso es todo —respondió Yuuri, intentando restarle importancia—. Los días libres de Navidad serán más que suficiente descanso.

—No sé, Yuuri —insistió Nishigori, siguiéndole mientras caminaba desde la pista hacia los vestidores—. Te ves demacrado. Más que de costumbre. ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

Yuuri tomó asiento, suspiró y comenzó a quitarse los patines como un autómata. Compuso su mejor cara de "no pasa nada, estoy bien" y alzó el rostro para enfrentar la mirada preocupada de su amigo de la infancia.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien, no estaba bien para nada. Estaba hasta la coronilla de soñar una y otra vez con _esa_ noche; _esa_ conversación, _esa_ despedida… Pero nadie aparte de él sabía lo sucedido, y de todas maneras nadie sería capaz de entenderlo, así que ¿para qué molestarse en explicarlo?

—Estoy bien, Nishigori, de verdad —aseguró, esperando sonar convincente—. El descanso de Navidad servirá.

Nishigori entornó los ojos hacia él, con evidente desconfianza, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que sea cierto —sentenció, sin demasiada convicción—. Iré a ayudar a Yuko a cerrar. ¿No te quedarás a practicar un poco?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza y compuso un intento de sonrisa. Su amigo lo miró por un par de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros otra vez y encaminar hacia la recepción.

Yuuri volvió a suspirar, esta vez con la mera intención de disipar el horrible nudo en medio del pecho, que amenazaba con llenar sus ojos de odiosas y delatoras lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos, apretando hasta que sintió las uñas clavarse en la carne.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… suelta._

Desempuñó las manos y exhaló por la boca, sintiendo el leve escocer de las marcas de uñas que acababa de hacerse en las palmas. Abrió los ojos de manera tentativa y descubrió que ya no tenía ganas de llorar. No de momento, al menos. El dolor real servía de paliativo para el dolor mental, eclipsando su tristeza el tiempo suficiente para permitirle funcionar como un adulto normal.

Terminó de quitarse los patines y los guardó en su casillero personal. Se puso los zapatos, el abrigo, el gorro, los guantes, la bufanda y se colgó la mochila en la espalda, asegurándose de mantener la mente en blanco.

—Me voy a casa —anunció al pasar frente a la recepción del Ice Castle Hasetsu—. Que tengan linda noche.

—¿No te quedas a practicar? —preguntó Yuko, mientras sorteaba varios pares de patines entre los estantes de talla pequeña.

Yuuri se giró para mirarla, componiendo la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora que usaba para zafarse de dar explicaciones largas.

—Se me hace tarde para ayudar a Mari con unas cosas del hotel —explicó—. Temporada alta, ya sabes. La gente adora pasar la Navidad cerca de un buen pozo de aguas termales.

Yuko le dedicó la misma mirada suspicaz que le dio su esposo minutos antes, pero no dijo otra cosa al respecto. Se limitó a sonreírle y desearle felices fiestas, aun estando casi seguro de que pronto se volverían a ver. Él, su familia y amigos pasarían las noches siguientes cenando y compartiendo en el comedor del Yu-topia Katsuki, como era su costumbre desde que Yuuri podía recordar.

Yuuri salió del Ice Castle y volvió a suspirar, sintiendo el nudo en medio del pecho comenzar a formarse otra vez. Se alejó de las puertas de vidrió y, tan discretamente como pudo, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Comenzó a contar, clavando las uñas en una sección diferente de sus palmas dejando el tiempo pasar. Cinco segundos después, abrió los ojos y emprendió el camino hacia su casa, con los audífonos puestos en volumen máximo para no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la estridente música de su móvil.

...

—Yuuri, cielo, ¿puedo pasar?

La voz de su madre llegaba amortiguada desde afuera de su habitación. Yuuri se giró sobre la cama, completamente despierto, pero sin ganas de levantarse todavía.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba así, intentando engañarse a sí mismo para volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero debían de ser mínimo un par de horas, juzgando por la posición del rayo de sol que se colaba por una rendija en su ventana.

—Pasa, mamá —dijo después de un momento, enjugándose la cara y sentándose sobre la cama. Definitivamente ya no iba a dormirse otra vez, así que lo mejor sería comenzar el día.

Su madre abrió la puerta y le sonrió desde el umbral. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja de madera con algo de comida y una taza, que Yuuri luego descubrió, era té de hierbas dulces.

—Te traje el desayuno —confirmó la mujer, colocando la bandeja a un lado de la cama—. Espero que todavía te gusten los panqueques con miel y mantequilla —dijo, sentándose con cuidado cerca de Yuuri—. Te encantaban de pequeño, pero últimamente veo que ni siquiera comes katsudon, así que no sé…

Su mamá se quedó viéndose las manos por un par de segundos, y Yuuri supo de inmediato que el desayuno a la cama no era ninguna casualidad. Se preparó mentalmente para una regañina o alguna clase de pregunta incómoda.

—Los panqueques están bien. Gracias, mamá —dijo para romper el hielo. Su madre alzó el rostro para mirarle; parecía resuelta.

—Tu padre, tu hermana, tus amigos y yo decidimos que te tienes que ir de viaje.

La mujer soltó la frase como si quisiera decirlo todo antes de perder el valor, y a Yuuri le tomó un par de segundos procesar lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué quién quiere qué? —preguntó al final. Su madre puso una mano sobre la de él y le sonrió de nuevo.

—Hemos estado hablando, cielo… tu padre, tu hermana, los Nishigori, Minako y yo. Estás fatal. No duermes, casi no comes, pareces muerto en vida. Sé que todo este año sin Viktor ha sido… _difícil_ para ti, y todos hemos tratado de darte tu espacio, pero...

 _Pero temen que me pase algo malo si ellos no hacen nada primero_ , completó Yuuri en su cabeza. Sintió el nudo dentro del pecho apretarse, por la mera mención del nombre de Viktor en voz alta. ¡Con cuánto ahínco había tratado de huir de ese nombre y de lo que significaba! Pero, por supuesto, sus mejores esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes.

El hombre había vuelto a las pistas de hielo a comienzos de temporada, ganando el oro en cada competición y llevándose el primer puesto en el podio del Gran Prix con la facilidad que le daba ser Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri no seguía las competencias, claro, pero rodeado como estaba de locos por el patinaje, no había sino que sentarse en el salón del Yu-topia para saber hasta de qué color era el vestuario del ruso.

—Su tema de este año es "Ascenso y caída" —le escuchó decir a Minako, mientras él limpiaba las mesas del salón. Su antigua profesora de ballet veía el canal deportivo sin prestar atención a nadie más y hablaba para sí misma, como era su costumbre cuando bebía demasiado—. Siendo la temporada de su gran regreso a las pistas de hielo, ¿no debería ser al revés? Qué ruso tan raro…

Yuuri ni siquiera tuvo el valor para ver sus presentaciones después de eso. Siempre excusándose cuando todos veían el canal de deportes, yendo a correr o a practicar en el Ice Castle… o a sentarse en la orilla de la playa a llorar como idiota.

Todo lo que sabía era que Viktor llegó invicto a la final del Grand Prix y se llevó su sexta medalla de oro como quien reclama el trono que le pertenece. Quedó por encima de Yurio y Otabek, quienes ganaron la plata y el bronce respectivamente, según tenía entendido.

La final tuvo lugar prácticamente en las mismas fechas que el año anterior. Y eso le recordó con bastante claridad la noche en la cual, tras quedar quinto en su propia competición, Yuuri le pidió a Viktor que dejara de ser su entrenador y que no se comunicaran nunca más.

En ese momento, todo en lo que Yuuri podía pensar era en haberle fallado a él, a su familia, a sus amigos y a todos los que esperaban que sirviera para algo más que para ocupar espacio. Viktor intentó subirle el ánimo, diciendo que ya les iría mejor en la próxima competencia, pero Yuuri sabía que era completamente injusto para Viktor quedarse al lado de una excusa de patinador como él.

Así que hizo lo que creyó conveniente: terminó con Viktor, se fue de Barcelona sin asistir al banquete de clausura, cambió de número de teléfono tan pronto llegó a casa y se aseguró de enviar todas las pertenencias de Viktor por correo hasta su departamento en San Petersburgo, antes de que al hombre le diera tiempo de viajar a Japón con el pretexto de recogerlas.

Minako le hizo el favor de ir a Rusia a llevar a Makkachin (y alguna que otra cosa que los de la mudanza habían pasado por alto) sin preguntar nunca las razones de su separación.

De hecho, nadie le preguntó sus razones ni el motivo por el cual Viktor no regresó ni siquiera a despedirse. Para ser gente tan entrometida, ya era raro que no hubieran hecho algo como esto.

—…creemos que te hará bien pasar las fiestas en otro lugar, cariño. Algo festivo que te anime y te saque de la rutina. Y Minako dice que París es hermoso en esta época del año…

—¿París?

Yuuri por fin salió de su ensimismamiento tras las últimas palabras de su madre. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?

—¿No te gusta Francia? —preguntó ésta, con un ligero gesto de preocupación—. Pensé que siempre habías querido ir de visita.

—S-sí, siempre he querido ir —confirmó Yuuri, un tanto descolocado—. Pero era más una idea que otra cosa.

—Oh, pero las ideas vienen de algún lado, ¿no? —le alentó la mujer, sonriendo otra vez—. ¡Navidad en París! —exclamó, evidentemente emocionada—. La nieve, las luces, la torre Eiffel…

—Así que iremos a París a pasar las fiestas —dijo Yuuri, intentando dar forma a la conversación de su madre.

—No, tontito —negó ella con delicadeza—. No "iremos" a París. _Tú_ irás a París. Tu hermana, tu padre y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer en el hotel. Es temporada alta.

Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos y se dio cuenta de que no traía sus anteojos. Los buscó a tientas y al colocárselos observó a su madre y lo muy seria que parecía en su explicación, a pesar de estar sonriendo todavía.

—Yo no puedo ir a París a pasar la Navidad —repuso Yuuri, tan pronto pudo encontrar las palabras dentro de su garganta—. También tengo que ayudar aquí. El hotel, los turistas y la cena de Navidad…

—Sobrevivimos sin ti por cinco años, ¿recuerdas? —dijo su madre, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Un año más no quiere decir nada. Aparte, esto es algo que _necesitas_ hacer. Te hará bien cambiar de aires, y ya nos contarás cómo te fue.

—Pe-pero…

Yuuri intentaba dar con una razón lógica e irrefutable para decirle a su madre que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en Hasetsu a pasar las fiestas, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. No había nada que le retuviera en su pueblo, así como no lo hubo durante su entrenamiento en Detroit. Su madre lo sabía y por eso sonreía tanto. Yuuri no tenía escapatoria a su propuesta.

—Pero nada, jovencito —zanjó ella—. Irás a París a pasar las fiestas y es lo último que quiero escuchar al respecto. ¡Y nada de excusas tontas! No quiero oírte decir que no puedes viajar porque no sabes francés o algo así.

Su madre le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta la puerta y se giró hacia él justo al pasar el umbral.

—Yo que tú, me comería eso rápido y comenzaría a empacar —recomendó, mirando la bandeja con panqueques que Yuuri no había alcanzado a tocar todavía—. Minako dijo que estaría aquí en una hora para llevarte a la estación, y no queremos que pierdas tu vuelo, ¿verdad?

Sin decir más, su madre cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejándole con un revoltillo de sentimientos y cero apetito para acabarse los panqueques.

...

Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación de hotel, Yuuri soltó su maleta y se lanzó de cualquier manera sobre la cama.

Las doce horas de vuelo hasta París le habían dejado totalmente agotado, sobre todo porque apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el viaje. Se sentía cansado hasta las raíces del cabello, desganado y un poco hambriento, pues en el avión sólo le dieron un par de sándwiches a mitad de camino.

Resultó que el viaje pagado por su familia y amigos era un tour a París, en el cual podía (o no) recorrer la ciudad junto a un montón de amigables extraños. Si era honesto consigo mismo, lo que menos le apetecía era socializar o relacionarse con desconocidos, pero perderse en París no sonaba exactamente llamativo tampoco. Así que tendría que obligarse a ser lo menos descortés posible hasta que se le ocurriera un mejor plan.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero las luces de la ciudad se colaban por la gran ventana al fondo. Yuuri alzó la cabeza un poco para ver hacia el exterior, y una parte de la iluminada Torre Eiffel se reflejó en sus anteojos. No estaba tan cerca como para llegar caminando, pero por lo que sabía, estaba bastante más cerca de lo que muchos tours económicos se permitían.

Su familia y amigos sin duda se habían gastado una buena cantidad para regalarle ese viaje, y lo menos que podía hacer Yuuri era disfrutar lo más posible. O al menos intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un sonido característico inundó la habitación: el de su pobre estómago reclamando algo de sustento. Yuuri suspiró y se levantó de la cama, yendo a encender las luces y pensando para sus adentros en lo mucho que le desagradaba tener que comunicarse en inglés con los del servicio a la habitación.

Su acento no era el peor del mundo ni mucho menos, todos sus amigos de Detroit se lo hacían ver siempre que podían. Pero para Yuuri, hablar en otro idioma con gente desconocida era el equivalente a esas pesadillas en las que alguien está desnudo frente a un auditorio y se le olvida lo que debe decir.

Su habitación era pequeña pero confortable, paredes color salmón con decorado de madera pulida, alfombra en todo el piso, baño privado, una pequeña mesa con silla, un mini refrigerador, un televisor empotrado en la pared, cama matrimonial y un enorme ventanal al fondo.

Le recordaba un poco su habitación en Barcelona de un año atrás y Yuuri tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse enganchado en ese recuerdo. Cerró los ojos y repitió su rutina, clavando las uñas con fuerza en la palma de la mano. Cinco segundos. Diez segundos. Los segundos que fue capaz de soportar hasta que el dolor se hizo demasiado agudo.

Desempuñó las manos y volvió a tomar un respiro, abrió los ojos y notó el mundo un poco más borroso que de costumbre. Se examinó las manos y comprobó los daños; negó con la cabeza. Hacía muchos meses que no se lastimaba tanto, tendría que lavarse las heridas y vendarlas para no contraer alguna infección.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio. _Mal comienzo para las vacaciones_ , pensó, metiéndose al baño para lavarse las manos.

...

Torrentes de luz natural le despertaron la mañana siguiente.

La noche anterior, después de vendar sus manos y de comer lo que pidió por servicio a la habitación, Yuuri sucumbió al cansancio. No se cambió de ropa ni corrió las cortinas del ventanal, lo que ahora le estaba trayendo consecuencias.

Se giró sobre la cama, dándole la espalda al ventanal y cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada. Apretó los ojos e intentó volver a dormirse, pero era en vano. Una vez despierto, volver a atrapar el sueño era como intentar atrapar una mosca con un par de palillos.

Decidió levantarse y comenzar el día. Se duchó, cambió los vendajes de sus manos y tomó sus cosas para bajar a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel.

El guía de su tour estaba desayunando también, y Yuuri aprovechó para informarse del itinerario. Resultó que lo único por hacer para entrar en el recorrido del día era estar listo para salir antes de las diez de la mañana y esperar por el guía en el lobby del hotel. Yuuri así lo hizo, y a las diez en punto estaba sentado en un bus turístico con rumbo a las mejores atracciones de París.

El paseo fue bastante completo y agradable, y acaparó todo su día, justo como Yuuri esperaba que sucediera.

Comenzaron por visitar el Palacio Nacional de los Inválidos, con sus iglesias, el Museo del Ejército y la tumba de Napoleón Bonaparte. Siguieron con el Petit Palais, la Plaza de la Concordia, los Campos Elíseos y el Arco del Triunfo.

Desde la parte alta del Arco, las vistas eran simplemente preciosas, y Yuuri se aseguró de tomar tantas fotos como le fuera posible. Se prometió a sí mismo llevar a su madre a pasear por París en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Al dejar el Arco del Triunfo, el tour dio un pequeño desvío para comer en un encantador café con mesas en el exterior. El clima era bastante frío, propio de la época decembrina, así que resultaba agradable estar afuera y sentir el calorcillo del sol.

Yuuri comió solo, pero no le importó demasiado. El lugar era muy lindo, el ambiente ideal y la comida muy rica y exótica. No era como si su depresión se hubiera curado por estar medio día recorriendo la Ciudad Luz, pero cambiar de aires ciertamente le ayudaba a despejar la mente de tantas tonterías que la ocupaban a diario.

Después del almuerzo, el guía los llevó a visitar el Museo del Louvre, donde pasaron buena parte de la tarde. Había tanto por ver que Yuuri tuvo que priorizar las exposiciones por orden de "moriré si no voy a esta" y "si no voy a esta, moriré un poco menos". Al final, se conformó con ver todo lo que estuviera a su alcance hasta que llegara la hora pautada para encontrarse con los otros en la pirámide central.

Del Louvre pasaron a la Catedral de Notre Dame, donde un grupo pequeño (que incluía a Yuuri entre ellos) decidió que quería subir a las torres. Más de una hora en la fila para pasar y 387 empinados escalones después, el grupillo se hallaba sin aliento en la cima de la catedral, pero maravillados por las vistas, las emblemáticas campanas y las llamativas gárgolas que resguardan silenciosamente el lugar.

Para finalizar el paseo, el autobús dio un viraje y los depositó cerca de la torre Eiffel. Pasarían allí el ocaso, y regresarían a tiempo para una cena sencilla en el hotel.

Aquel pedazo de trayecto era el que Yuuri había esperado desde la mañana, y se sentía como un niño al notarse el corazón acelerado. Desde que la viera por el ventanal, la emblemática estructura parecía llamarle, pidiéndole de forma sutil que se acercara a ella y la contemplara en toda su magnificencia. Ahora, tan cerca de ella que podría correr hasta su encuentro, Yuuri apenas si podía contenerse de gritar como un enloquecido.

El primer vistazo fue el más impresionante. Miles de luces brillaban entre sus herrajes, desde las bases hasta la punta, como hermosísimas hadas que le daban la bienvenida.

Yuuri nunca supo cuando se bajó del bus ni cuando se separó de su grupo. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que subir lo más alto que pudiera. _Tenía_ _que_ , pues la cima de la torre lo llamaba. Así que se puso en la línea de personas que querían subir usando el ascensor Este.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de que Yuuri decidiera que esperar no era lo suyo. Echó un vistazo a las escaleras, casi desiertas en comparación con los ascensores, y se dijo que para algo habrían de servirle todos esos años de saltar usando pesados patines para hielo.

Subió los 704 escalones a toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo y el corazón bombearle en los oídos. Llegó a la segunda planta y miró a todos lados, hasta dar con el ascensor que iba a la cima. El ascensor en cuestión estaba considerablemente menos abarrotado que el de la base, pues no a mucha gente le hacía gracia hallarse a 276 metros sobre el suelo.

Poco le faltó para empujar a una mujer rechoncha que se atravesó entre él y la puerta del ascensor. Al final, la mujer se apartó y Yuuri salió como un bólido hacia el mirador de la torre. Se frenó en seco, respiró profundo y abrió los ojos (que no se dio cuenta de haber cerrado).

La Ciudad Luz se extendía hasta donde daba la vista, tenuemente iluminada por un ocaso a punto de convertirse en noche cerrada. Desde esa distancia, cada luz parecía una luciérnaga, y juntas emulaban un millar de estrellas.

La brisa fría le azotaba el rostro y le removía el cabello, pero a Yuuri poco le importaba. Estaba allí, estaba vivo, y París y el Sena le devolvían la mirada. Respiró profundo, una, dos, tres veces, y por una vez en mucho tiempo la cuenta mental no significaba más marcas en sus manos. Sonrió para sí, agradeciendo en silencio a su familia y a sus amigos por tan magnifico regalo. Por regalarle París. Por darle un motivo para sonreír de nuevo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó contemplando la vista, pues el tiempo parecía pasar diferente en aquel lugar. Todo lo que sabía era que, si por él fuera, no se movería jamás de ese pedacito de felicidad. Era como si nada pudiera perturbarle ahí, como si su pasado no pudiera tocarle, como si todo el año anterior no fuera más que una voluta de polvo más en la vastedad del viento alrededor de la cima.

O así se sintió hasta que una voz resonó en sus oídos. Una voz demasiado conocida, que le llamaba por su nombre desde algún lugar cercano en el casi vacío mirador.

—¿Yuuri?

.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Non je n'ai rien oublié

.

 **Siempre tendremos París**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 2 - Non je n'ai rien oublié**

.

—¿ _Yuuri?_

Tan sólo una palabra había bastado para poner su mundo de cabeza. O mejor descrito, para poner su mundo _aún más_ de cabeza.

No supo cómo pasó, qué se dijeron o qué sucedió. Pero en un instante Yuuri se encontró con su ex en el mirador, y al siguiente ambos ocupaban una mesa del muy exclusivo (y costoso) restaurant Jules Verne.

Yuuri se sentía como atrapado en un sueño, en uno donde sabes que estás soñando pero por más que intentas no logras despertar. Escuchar su voz llamándole en lo más alto de París, encontrarse con su mirada, con su expresión de desconcierto, con sus ojos…

Viktor estaba tan guapo como Yuuri le recordaba, o quizá más. Su cabello, antes hasta media mejilla, ahora le caía en capas casi hasta los hombros. Su rostro estaba algo más anguloso, probablemente por el adelgazamiento propio de un campeón mundial en plena temporada de patinaje. Y sus ojos, esos ojos que le habían perseguido a lo largo de tantas pesadillas, le miraban con cierto aire de tristeza que a Yuuri le hacía sentir punzadas de culpabilidad dentro del estómago.

Tenerlo tan cerca era irreal, era ilógico. No había manera en el universo de que su encuentro fuera casual. París era tan grande… ¡Diablos! El _mundo_ era tan grande que venir a encontrarse frente a frente con Viktor Nikiforov en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel parecía tan improbable como sacarse una lotería de la cual ni siquiera había comprado el tiquete.

—Te pedí la carbonara. Espero que todavía te guste, porque si no tendré que comerla yo.

La voz de Viktor le sacó de su ensueño. El hombre le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisilla indescifrable en el perfecto rostro. ¡Rayos! Yuuri había olvidado lo mucho que le costaba no quedarse mirando.

—¿P-perdón? —logró articular Yuuri, enderezándose en su asiento. Viktor siguió sonriendo.

—Pasta carbonara —explicó—. Vino el mesero y como ni siquiera has abierto la carta, pedí por los dos, y planeo pagar también. Espero no te moleste —terminó, con una expresión de disculpa.

—S-sí, la pasta, el mesero… gracias —dijo Yuuri, medio preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba embobado para no haber notado al mesero traerle la carta y preguntar su pedido—. No te hubieras molestado.

—Oh, pero sí de todas maneras planeaba comer aquí —desestimó Viktor con un ademán—. Fue una suerte encontrarte en el mirador. Me acabas de salvar de una velada muy solitaria.

A continuación, Viktor se lo quedó mirando, y Yuuri sintió como si la temperatura de la estancia subiera de repente unos cuantos grados. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada hacia la primera cosa que vio, que resultó ser su carta abandonada.

La tomó entre las manos, la abrió y examinó su contenido, notando al instante que no entendía absolutamente nada de nada. Todos los platillos estaban en francés, incluso aquellos que obviamente eran de gastronomía extranjera. No era de extrañar que Viktor, con su francés casi nativo, decidiera ahórrale al pobre la vergüenza de pedir la cena.

—Quería pedir vino, para acompañar —comentó Viktor, oculto detrás de la carta en manos de Yuuri—, pero imaginé que un par de _Perrier_ sería mejor idea. No queremos armar una batalla de baile en medio del Jules Verne.

Yuuri casi podía escuchar la sonrisa sabionda de Viktor a través de su voz, y no pudo evitar esbozar él también una sonrisa. Se arriesgó a quitar la carta de en medio y descubrió que tenía razón. Viktor le miraba con picardía, el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla descansando casualmente sobre su mano.

—Nunca dejarán que lo olvide, ¿verdad? —dejó escapar Yuuri, sintiendo las mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza.

—No mientras viva, no —confirmó Viktor, y después se echó a reír.

Su risa. Esa risa que Yuuri tanto había extrañado durante ese año sin escucharla. Era como cascabeles tintineando alegremente en sus oídos, que le animaban y destruían en la misma medida.

Cuando Viktor dejó de reír y se volvió para verle, Yuuri notó que otra vez se le había quedado mirando. Sus ojos se encontraron por un par de segundos y Yuuri sintió algo eléctrico recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Una sensación inexplicable, avasallante, y honestamente abrumadora.

Un mesero llegó justo en ese momento, interponiéndose entre ellos para colocar una larga y estilizada botella de vino tinto sobre la mesa, junto con dos copas de cristal.

—Perdón, pero nosotros no ordenamos vino —dijo Viktor al mesero, enderezándose en su asiento.

—El vino es cortesía de la casa, _monsieur_ —aclaró el hombre, en un inglés bastante afrancesado—. Para celebrar el último triunfo de _monsieur_ Nikiforov sobre las pistas de hielo.

—Son realmente muy amables, pero nosotros no…

—…podemos esperar para probar su vino, señor, muchas gracias —se apresuró a decir Yuuri, al notar que Viktor estaba a punto de desairar a la gente del Jules Verne por evitar que él hiciera el ridículo en público.

Viktor le dedicó una mirada llena de significado, en una silente pregunta de qué mosca le había picado para decir aquello. Yuuri no le hizo caso.

—El _monsieur_ Nikiforov está encantado de recibir su obsequio —siguió—. Si pudiera, por favor, descorcharlo sería genial. Y dele las gracias a su superior de nuestra parte.

Después de descorchar la botella con movimientos diestros y cero desastres, el mesero sirvió un poco de vino en cada copa. Miró a Yuuri sin expresión, inclinó la cabeza de modo respetuoso, luego hizo lo mismo hacia Viktor y se marchó.

—¿Así que estoy encantado de recibir el vino gratis? —preguntó Viktor, con una ceja levantada. Tomó su copa, olió el vino y le dio un pequeño trago—. No me había dado cuenta.

Yuuri se sintió un poco apenado, pero no se retractó. Tomó su copa también, aunque con mucha menos elegancia que su contraparte.

—Estabas a punto de rechazar un regalo de uno de los más famosos restaurantes del mundo —explicó—. ¿Y todo para que yo no haga el tonto como en el banquete del Grand Prix? No podía permitirlo, arruinaría tu reputación.

—Las reputaciones no lo son todo —fue la respuesta de Viktor, acompañada de una mirada fría que le dejó sin respiración.

Yuuri se sentía demasiado vulnerable frente a aquella mirada, y su frialdad era algo que apenas podía soportar sin desmoronarse. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un gran trago de su vino sin siquiera saborearlo, ansioso por tener algo que hacer aparte de ser escrutado por aquellos ojos azules. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía gran parte de la ciudad iluminada.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando las luces de París (ni cuantos tragos de vino bebió en el proceso). Pero al final, Yuuri consiguió el suficiente valor para, al menos, romper el incómodo silencio.

—Y… ejem… —se aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada de la ventana. Viktor le miraba directamente, tal como Yuuri temía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en París?

Yuuri intentó ocultar su incomodidad detrás de su copa de vino, y se dio cuenta de que ya la había vaciado. La puso de nuevo en la mesa.

—Nada especial —dijo Viktor, desviando la mirada mientras daba vueltas al vino en su copa—. Después de la locura del Grand Prix, Yakov quería tenerme practicando para el Europeo... —Bebió lo que quedaba en su copa y se volvió para llenarla. También llenó la de Yuuri, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Pero gané la _bendita_ competición, así que me auto-adjudiqué unas vacaciones.

—¿Y Makkachin? —la pregunta le salió a Yuuri con naturalidad, como si hubiera querido hacerla desde que vio a Viktor solo en el mirador.

—Makka se quedó en San Petersburgo —explicó Viktor, sin dejar de mirarle—. Yurio y su abuelo me hacen el favor de cuidarlo. No le gusta mucho cambiar de aires, así que si no me quedaré mucho tiempo, no lo llevo. Cuando Minako me lo llevó a San Petersburgo el año pasado, pasaron varias semanas para que dejara de estar enojado conmigo.

Yuuri se aclaró de nuevo la garganta, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca, y tomó otro gran trago de vino.

Sabía que no era prudente beber tanto, menos para él y mucho menos en esas circunstancias, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? La mente se le quedaba en blanco cuando Viktor lo miraba, erradicando cualquier esperanza de conversación ligera y casual. No que alguna vez se le hubiera dado bien a Yuuri eso de conversar de forma casual.

—¿Y tú que haces en _la ville de lumières_? —preguntó Viktor, rompiendo el silencio—. Te hacía en Hasetsu con tu familia, ayudando por la temporada alta.

Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Yuuri percibió una nota de tristeza en la manera en la que Viktor dijo el nombre de su pueblo natal.

—Esto es cosa de mi mamá —respondió, algo aliviado por tener un tema de conversación otra vez—. Bueno, de todos, en realidad.

—¿Cómo que "cosa de ellos"? No me digas que te engañaron para subir a un avión a París. ¿Dijeron que había katsudon al otro lado?

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Oh, ¡cuanto extrañaba comer katsudon! Pero tal como su madre se lo había hecho ver, ya ni siquiera lo hacía. Y es que ¿cómo hacerlo? Si sólo con verlo recordaba a Viktor, su mirada, su sonrisa… cosas que prefería no recordar. Irónico que ahora fuera el mismo Viktor quien le recordara lo mucho que extrañaba el platillo.

—No… —respondió, sin ocultar su sonrisa—. No me engañaron. Pero sí complotaron en mi contra. Entre todos me pagaron el tour y me amenazaron con tirarme desde lo alto del Castillo Ninja si me negaba —mintió.

—Oh, Yuuri… ¿Te has vuelto tan insoportable desde que no estamos juntos?

Al instante en el que Viktor hizo la pregunta, se notó a leguas que era algo que hubiera preferido no mencionar.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos había perdido la memoria, pero si algo tenía de implícito aquella cena era la omisión voluntaria de ciertos eventos ocurridos un año atrás, y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Al menos así había sido. Ahora que la liebre había saltado, poco se podía hacer más que intentar atraparla.

—La verdad, no tengo idea de por qué lo hicieron —mintió Yuuri—. Sólo sé que un minuto estaba enseñando a mis niños del Ice Castle y al siguiente mi madre me empujó todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto internacional.

—Oh… Pues la verdad, yo no me quejo —dijo Viktor, sonriente. Yuuri sintió que se le paraba el corazón—. De no ser por ti, hubiera tenido que cenar a solas y en silencio. ¡Y ya sabes cómo me gusta hablar!

—Nada de eso —desestimó Yuuri, sonriendo él también—. Seguro que cualquier fan hubiera aparecido para hacerte compañía y escuchar tus historias…

Viktor le dirigió una mirada cargada de cosas que a Yuuri le removían recuerdos innombrables.

—Te prefiero a ti que a cualquier otro fan —aseguró, guiñándole un ojo de esa forma que derretía a las masas (y a cualquier japonés veinteañero).

Yuuri dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y bebió más vino de su copa.

...

La velada transcurrió de forma muy agradable, para sorpresa de Yuuri. Después de ese guiño tan sugestivo, Viktor paró por completo las insinuaciones (aunque algunas veces Yuuri lo cachaba mirándolo más de la cuenta por encima de su plato de bullabesa).

La botella de merlot se acabó antes de que la comida terminara. Así que el gerente del Jules Verne decidió regalarles otra de igual cosecha, precio y grado alcohólico.

Mientras más bebía, más relajado se sentía Yuuri en presencia de su ex entrenador. Viktor hablaba sin parar: de la comida, del vino, de los amigos que ambos tenían en común en el mundo del patinaje. Yuuri solo escuchaba, asintiendo, sonriendo, sintiendo las orejas calientes y las manos frías.

Viktor tenía ese don de hacer que Yuuri se sintiera como un patinador en su primer día de competición. Nervioso, ansioso, pero a la vez emocionado y con ganas de sonreír hasta vomitarse. Algo extraño de sentir pero no por ello menos real.

Por eso bebía, para mantenerse sereno frente a tal despliegue de magnificencia. ¿Era ésta su décima copa? ¿O la decimoprimera? ¡Bah! Qué más daba. El vino era gratis, la noche era joven y Viktor estaba frente a él, describiendo algo que Yuuri no entendía, con gestos de las manos y su espectacular sonrisa en forma de corazón. Demasiado hermoso para el mundo. Demasiado hermoso… Demasiado… Un momento, ¿qué?

—…te hospedas?

—Umm… ¿cómo dices? —preguntó Yuuri, notando el cerebro adormecido y la lengua más pesada de lo usual—. ¿Quién es hortera?

—Pregunté que dónde te hospedas —repitió Viktor hacia él, mientras el mesero le devolvía su tarjeta dorada. _¿En qué momento le habían traído la cuenta?_ —. Va siendo hora de dar por terminada la velada. No quisiera que perdieras tu tour de mañana por mi culpa y de mi vino.

El cerebro de Yuuri procesaba las cosas de manera ralentizada. ¿Viktor quería irse? Pero si se estaba tan bien allí, escuchándole hablar de todo con gracia y elegancia. Y el vino estaba tan bueno…

—¿Tour? ¿Qué tour? —respondió Yuuri irreflexivamente. Su boca trabajaba por su cuenta, desligada de su cerebro—. Yo no quería venir a este tonto tour. Mejor sigue hablando y yo te sigo viendo.

Viktor se tapó la boca con la mano, ¿estaba riendo? Yuuri esperaba que se estuviera riendo. Aunque ¿para qué taparse? Si era tan atractivo cuando reía.

—Entonces, señorito "mi mamá me obligó a venir a París", ¿hotel?

—El Eiffel Seine —dijo Yuuri, un poco de mala gana. No se quería ir realmente, quería seguir en compañía de ese hombre hermoso—. Pero queda cerca, simplemente debo… Ay…

Yuuri intentó ponerse de pie, pero el restaurant comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Viktor se materializó a su lado en un santiamén, _¿qué no estaba del otro lado de la mesa instantes atrás?_

—Cuidado, Yuuri. Sabía que el vino era mala idea…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yuuri, buscándole con la mirada. En realidad sí le había escuchado, pero en ese momento, las palabras no tenían demasiado sentido dentro de su cabeza.

—Nada, nada —desestimó Viktor—. Que me dejes ayudarte a llegar a tu hotel —dijo, mientras se inclinaba a su lado. Pasó el brazo de Yuuri sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Apoyado en Viktor, el mundo todavía giraba como una peonza. Pero al menos ese mundo olía a _eau de cologne_ y yerbabuena.

—Hueles muy bien, pero no puedes dormir conmigo… estoy muy ebrio —terminó Yuuri en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto entre ellos.

Ahora sentía el mundo moverse en vertical; probablemente estaban en el ascensor de la Torre Eiffel. Escuchó a Viktor reír por lo bajo.

—Llamé un uber para que te lleve. Yo caminaré hasta mi hotel.

Yuuri sintió los ojos abrírsele como platos.

—P-pero el mundo sigue girando… y tú hueles muy bien. No me dejes solo en el uber —pidió. Esta vez no escuchó a Viktor reírse, pero tampoco escuchó otra palabra dejar sus labios.

Llegaron a la plazoleta bajo la torre y tras caminar un poco, Viktor le ayudó a subirse en el taxi que había contratado. Por un segundo, Yuuri temió que lo hubieran dejado tirado y a su suerte. Pero al momento siguiente, Viktor entro al auto por la puerta opuesta.

—Al Eiffel Seine, _s'il vous plait_ —dijo al conductor, que se puso en marcha de inmediato.

Yuuri sonrió, sin saber por qué. Aprovechó la estrechez del auto para arrimarse más hacia Viktor, hacia su calor, hacia la colonia cara y la yerbabuena.

Puso su cabeza en el hombro del otro sin pensar en lo que hacía, en busca de una posición que hiciera al mundo dejar de girar. Sonrió más y cerró los ojos, y al cabo de un minuto o dos ya estaba irremediablemente dormido.

.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Quelqu'un m'a dit

.

 **Siempre** **tendremos** **París**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 3 - Quelqu'un m'a dit**

.

Yuuri despertó con un sobresalto.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que sus pulmones reclamaban. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas del ventanal delataba la mañana.

El mundo estaba borroso a su alrededor, y un poco movedizo también. Buscó a tientas sus anteojos, que consiguió sobre la mesita de noche. Sin miopía de por medio, la habitación seguía movediza, pero mucho más nítida.

Sentía la boca seca y los sentidos atontados. ¿Por qué estaba así? Todo lo que podía recordar era estar frente a la magnificencia del mirador más alto de la torre Eiffel, darse la vuelta y… _Oh_.

—¿Qué rayos hice ayer? —se dijo en voz alta, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

En un gesto reflejo miró a ambos lados de su cama matrimonial. Estaba solo; ningún Viktor (o signos de él) hasta donde alcanzaba su visión. Se puso de pie de un salto, abrió las cortinas de par en par y miró en derredor: sólo estaban sus pertenencias.

—¿El baño? —masculló para sí mismo. Cruzó la habitación de dos grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta del baño y entró. No había nadie dentro, tampoco signos de otro ocupante aparte de él mismo.

Soltó el aire, medio aliviado. Si no había evidencia, lo más probable era que su laguna mental no ocultara ningún incidente bochornoso y/o transcendente. Al menos, no dentro de su habitación…

 _¡Mierda!_ , pensó, palpándose la cara, el cuerpo, el pecho, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido. Llevaba la misma ropa que se había puesto el día anterior, salvo los zapatos. Todo parecía estar en orden, todo en su lugar, aunque un poco arrugado por haber dormido con la ropa puesta.

Se acercó al lavamanos y echó abundante agua fría sobre su rostro. Una, dos, tres veces. Para espabilar. Para dejar de pensar en tonterías que _no_ pasaron. Se miró al espejo y se obligó a calmarse, recordando por primera vez en lo que iba de mañana que estaba en un tour y que probablemente ya se había perdido el paseo del día.

Como respondiendo a sus preguntas mentales, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. ¿Quizás era el guía del tour para avisarle que ya partían? No, era un tour libre, nadie iría a buscarle a menos que fuera por cuestiones más importantes que perderse un paseo. ¿Acaso hizo algo indebido estando borracho? _Oh, dioses, por favor que no haya hecho el ridículo estando borracho_.

Yuuri se colocó de nuevo sus anteojos, intentó peinar el rebelde y lacio cabello (evidentemente moldeado por las almohadas) y fue a atender la puerta. Quien estaba del otro lado lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

— _Bonjour, monsieur_. ¿Ordenó usted un desayuno continental?

Viktor estaba de pie en el umbral de su habitación, tan imponente como alto era. Llevaba una bandeja de desayuno entre las manos, surtida con lo que efectivamente parecía un desayuno continental: un par de tostadas con mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja, café negro y un par de piezas de delicados dulces franceses.

—¿Viktor? —fue lo único que Yuuri logró articular. Una soberana tontería, pues nadie en su sano juicio podría confundir a ese hombre con alguien más. El mencionado simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa por encima del jugo de naranja.

—Buenos días, dormilón —saludó—. Espero hayas tenido buena noche. ¿Puedo pasar? Esto pesa más de lo que parece…

—Por supuesto, claro que sí. —Yuuri se apresuró a quitarse de en medio y Viktor pasó a su habitación.

Viktor colocó la bandeja sobre la cama y se giró sobre sus talones para seguir a Yuuri con la mirada. Yuuri cerró la puerta de forma pausada, sintiendo la mirada del otro sobre él incluso antes de darse la vuelta.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, camino a la cama, dándose cuenta de que su habitación era demasiado pequeña como para alejarse de Viktor más de dos metros a la vez.

—No hay de qué —respondió Viktor, sentándose a la orilla de la cama y cruzando las piernas en un gesto casual—. Supuse que te vendría bien algo de comida y bebida, considerando lo de anoche.

Yuuri hizo un gesto de dolor con su rostro, sin poderse contener. La duda, antes apaciguada, volvió a reptar como una serpiente en la boca de su estómago. Para su sorpresa, Viktor soltó una risotada.

—No pasó nada de qué avergonzarse, Yuuri, relájate —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Quería torturarte un poquito más, pero tu cara de mortificación habla más alto que Yakov cuando está enojado.

—No es gracioso —dijo Yuuri, sentándose del otro lado de la cama, junto a la bandeja de desayuno—. Bebí demasiado. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a mi cama…

Yuuri contuvo el aire al decir aquello. No pretendía hacerlo. Por mucho que Viktor asegurara que nada embarazoso sucedió, lo cierto era que él no podría recordarlo ni aunque hubiera ocurrido. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado el restaurante.

Viktor lo miró con una ceja levantada, sugerente. Yuuri tragó con dificultad.

—Pues… con mucho esfuerzo. —Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos y Viktor volvió a reír, esta vez con ganas—. Tranquilo, no quise decir _ese_ tipo de esfuerzo —explicó, mientras a Yuuri se le subían los colores a la cara—. Salimos del Jules Verne en un uber y te dormiste antes de cruzar la esquina. Prácticamente tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí arriba. El de recepción te reconoció como cliente y me dio la tarjeta para abrir la puerta de tu habitación.

—De verdad lo siento —se disculpó Yuuri, con una inclinación de cabeza—. No debí beber tanto.

—No hay nada que sentir —desestimó Viktor a su vez—. Hace años que no me divertía tanto.

Yuuri sintió la mirada del otro recorrerlo entero, y las mejillas se le calentaron aún más. Carraspeó y dirigió su atención hacia el desayuno sobre la cama.

—Y… ejem… ¿qué me dijiste que hacías aquí arriba? —preguntó, llevándose una tostada a la boca.

—Estoy en una misión de rescate —dijo Viktor, lo que hizo que Yuuri subiera la mirada, extrañado—. Te rescataré de conocer el París que todos conocen —aclaró—. Vine a mostrarte _mi_ Ciudad Luz. No has recorrido París de verdad hasta que la recorres con un asiduo visitante, y como me aburro estando por mi cuenta, prefiero hacerte de guía turístico. ¿Sabías que una vez consideré mudarme de forma permanente?

—No lo sabía —dijo Yuuri, masticando sus tostadas—. ¿Hace mucho?

—Justo después de anunciar mi retiro del patinaje—respondió Viktor, sin darle demasiada importancia—. Estaba buscando departamento cuando Chris me envió tu video de mi rutina, de hecho —comentó, colocando el índice en su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. Yuuri sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Tosió un poco—. Supongo que por eso no se me hizo tan descabellado mudarme a Hasetsu para ser tu entrenador. Igual ya tenía todo en cajas… —Se encogió de hombros—. En fin, eso es agua pasada. Lo que importa ahora es enseñarte París desde mi punto de vista. ¿Te animas?

Viktor lo miraba con una media sonrisa en los labios y ese gesto decidido que secretamente significaba que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta. Yuuri sopesó sus opciones, que en ese momento básicamente consistían en quedarse en la habitación viendo TV sin hacer nada durante todo el día.

Tragó el pedazo de tostada que había estado masticando y asintió una vez, más para sí mismo que para Viktor.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos? —preguntó.

Viktor no pudo esconder su gesto satisfecho.

...

El día se pasó en un santiamén. Cuando Viktor decía que conocía París de cabo a rabo, no lo hacía sólo por presumir. El hombre en verdad era un experto en todo lo referente a la ciudad, desde atajos para evitar embotellamientos hasta sitios escondidos y completamente maravillosos.

Cada conductor de uber los miraba más extrañado que el anterior cuando Viktor daba la dirección. Más de una vez, Viktor tuvo que guiar al conductor de turno en cuanto a qué desvíos tomar y qué calles seguir para llegar a algún lugar.

Visitaron casas antiguas, paisajes espectaculares al alcance de la mano, parquecitos escondidos, sitios para probar la comida más deliciosa e incluso clubs de música al puro estilo _boheme_. En cada lugar, alguien (generalmente el dueño o encargado) conocía a Viktor y le daba un regalo por su victoria en el Grand Prix.

Yuuri sólo se dejaba guiar, fascinado por tanta hermosura escondida de la vista de los turistas habituales. Y bueno, también fascinado por su guía turístico. Viktor describía los sitios que visitaban con tanta pasión como cuando creaba nuevas rutinas, algo digno de ver en cualquier circunstancia.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir a cenar… ¿no tienes hambre? —preguntó Viktor de forma casual, al salir de un café jazz que los dejó oliendo a humo de tabaco y especias raras.

—Podría cenar, sí —respondió Yuuri, quien a decir verdad estaba algo hambriento después de tanto pasear, conocer y asombrarse—. ¿Qué tienes en mente esta vez? ¿Algún restaurant escondido y ultra exclusivo para patinadores?

Viktor rio ante su comentario, leyendo en su móvil lo que probablemente era el mensaje de confirmación del uber de turno.

—Mejor que eso —dijo, con una sonrisilla pícara—. Te voy a llevar con el mejor cocinero de todo París.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Yuuri, intrigado—. ¿Y ese quién es?

Un auto se detuvo frente a ellos en la calle. Viktor habló con el conductor a través de la ventanilla y luego abrió la puerta de atrás.

—Yo —respondió finalmente, guiñando un ojo hacia Yuuri antes de subir al vehículo.

...

El uber los depositó frente a la fachada de un hotel que a todas luces no era para clase turista. Le Royal Monceau, un cinco estrellas cuyas instalaciones parecían sacadas de la revista _Forbes_.

La suite de Viktor más parecía un pequeño departamento que una habitación de hotel. Tenía un minibar, cocina, desayunador, jacuzzi y una cama tamaño _queen_ que bien podría ocupar todo el espacio de la habitación de Yuuri en el Eiffel Seine.

—Siento el desorden —dijo Viktor mientras colocaba sus abrigos en un pequeño armario (¡sí, hasta un armario para abrigos!)—, no esperaba visitas.

El "desorden" en cuestión incluía un par de zapatos colocados de cualquier manera sobre una alfombra cerca de la cama, dos camisas de seda descartadas sobre la cama, un periódico a medio leer y un par de platos apenas sucios en el fregadero. De haberse sentido un poco más en confianza con Viktor, se habría reído.

—Esto es fantástico —dijo Yuuri en su lugar, siguiendo a Viktor hasta la cocina—. Mi habitación es una caja de fósforos en comparación.

Viktor le sonrió desde el otro lado del desayunador.

—Tu habitación es acogedora —dijo, rebuscando algo entre los cajones cerca de la estufa. Yuuri sólo podía verle la espalda, así que no supo discernir si estaba hablando sarcásticamente o no—. Esta es… demasiado grande para mí solo.

Yuuri sintió un extraño tirón en el estómago. ¿Era eso una insinuación o un reclamo? Era imposible saberlo sin ver a Viktor a la cara. Decidió que sus preocupaciones eran demasiado estúpidas. Y que definitivamente _no_ era el momento.

Viktor se giró por fin, llevaba un objeto de colores muy chillones en una mano. Parecía… ¿un mandil?

—Ahora, basta de charla —dijo, pasando el mandil sobre su cabeza y atándolo detrás de la cintura. La parte delantera decía "El mejor cocinero del mundo" en inglés—. Siéntate y relájate, que el chef está en la casa.

...

El tiempo se pasó volando. Ver cocinar a Viktor era como ver a uno de esos hombres de la televisión que a su madre tanto le gustaban. Explicaba cada cosa que hacía, por qué lo hacía y qué quería lograr con ello. El hombre era un maestro nato, aunque él mismo, Yakov y otros dijeran lo contrario.

Para cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo que Viktor intentaba cocinar, éste ya se encontraba bastante entrado en materia: katsudon extra grande, como el que hacía su madre en el hotel.

—No sabía que supieras hacer katsudon —dijo sorprendido—. Ni siquiera sabía que cocinabas…

—Antes de vivir contigo, solía vivir solo en San Petersburgo. Ya sabes, por lo de mis padres… —comentó Viktor sin levantar la mirada de los vegetales que estaba salteando—. Éramos Makkachin y yo contra el mundo. Si no aprendía a cocinar, moríamos de hambre los dos.

Yuuri lamentó haber sacado el tema. A pesar de que Viktor seguía salteando, moviendo y probando, Yuuri sabía que el tema de su estancia solitaria en San Petersburgo era algo que no disfrutaba sacar frente a nadie.

—Eso no explica el katsudon —dijo, tratando de desviar la conversación—. Nunca te vi hacerlo.

—Tu madre me enseñó —confesó, bajando el fuego del cerdo. Miró a Yuuri desde el otro lado del desayunador—. Iba a ser una sorpresa para cuando terminara la final del Grand Prix. Supongo que las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera... ¿Vino?

Y se fue a rebuscar en el minibar, en la esquina más alejada de la cocina. _Genial, otra razón para sentirme culpable,_ pensó Yuuri.

Por mero reflejo, Yuuri intentó clavarse las uñas en la palma. Pero al hacerlo todo lo que consiguió fue lastimarse las heridas que se hizo la noche de su llegada a París. Aparte, los vendajes le impedían empuñar correctamente, así que se dio por vencido.

Viktor regresó con dos botellas diferentes y dos copas. Le miró con perspicacia, y Yuuri se sintió como un niño al que han pillado haciendo algo indebido.

—Quería que probaras un precioso merlot que compré en el mercado esta mañana —dijo, sirviendo líquido color vino tinto en una copa y líquido dorado burbujeante en la otra—, pero recordé el incidente de ayer y mejor te traje la sidra sin alcohol.

Viktor le tendió la copa y Yuuri la tomó, más apenado que nunca por los vendajes de sus manos, completamente visibles ahora que no tenía abrigo ni guantes para cubrirlos.

—Gracias —balbuceó, evitando la mirada de Viktor tras un largo trago de sidra de manzana sin alcohol. El otro tenía razón, inclinarse por una bebida no alcohólica fue una sabia decisión.

—He querido preguntarte —comenzó Viktor, después de paladear y tragar un poco de su merlot—, ¿qué te pasó en las manos? ¿Alguna clase de accidente?

Yuuri no quería mentirle. _No a Viktor_. Pero decir la verdad tampoco era fácil, sobre todo considerando que nadie sabía de su tendencia al control de impulsos y la autolesión. De todas formas, ¿qué eran unas cuantas heridas en sus palmas una o dos veces por semana? Es decir, eso no significaba que Yuuri tuviese un problema de verdad… ¿O sí?

—No es nada —mintió al final—. Me caí en el aeropuerto. Los del tour me ayudaron pero me raspé las palmas. Nada de qué preocuparse—. Y remató su mentira con una sonrisa.

Viktor le miró con los ojos entornados, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Bebió el resto de su copa y se volvió para atender la estufa.

Después del incómodo momento, no volvieron a hablar hasta que estuvo lista la cena. Viktor le sirvió otra copa de sidra a Yuuri y la cuarta de merlot para sí mismo, puso la mesa y encendió unas velas—: Sólo porque estamos en París.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y una vez se sentaron a comer, la incomodidad anterior quedó olvidada por completo. Conversaron de todo y de nada, riendo y bromeando con familiaridad, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, como si Yuuri nunca le hubiera abandonado.

El exquisito katsudon extra grande dio paso a una tartaleta de frambuesas que Viktor se sacó de la manga, o mejor dicho, del refrigerador. Era obvio que había planeado llevarle a cenar en su habitación/palacio desde el primer momento. Eso, o al estar en París le daba por cocinar.

Terminada la tartaleta, y la primera botella de merlot, Viktor sugirió mover la conversación al pequeño recibidor en medio de la estancia. Un mueble de tres plazas, un par de butacas y una mesita de café, todos al mejor estilo Luis XV, cercanos a una chimenea falsa que irradiaba calor real.

El anfitrión siguió bebiendo vino tinto, mientras Yuuri cambió la sidra sin alcohol por café expresso. Viktor se lo preparó, por supuesto, pero a opinión de Yuuri, era él quien necesitaba un poco de expresso en su sistema. Viktor estaba pasado de tragos, su pálida piel teñida del rubor propio de quien se ha bebido más de botella y media de vino por su cuenta.

A diferencia de Yuuri, Viktor no se ponía en ridículo a sí mismo cuando se pasaba de tragos. Al menos no demasiado. Sus "espectáculos" apenas consistían en quedarse dormido en plena conversación, quitarse prendas de ropa "por el calor", y colgarse del cuello de Yuuri sin razón aparente.

En cualquier caso, Viktor no presentaba ningún signo de embriaguez salvo el rubor, por lo que Yuuri se dijo que estaba siendo exagerado.

—Así que le enseñas a los niños a patinar en el Ice Castle —dijo Viktor, apurando el resto de su copa. La botella a medio acabar descansaba sobre la mesita, pero él no hizo ademán de alcanzarla. En su lugar, colocó la copa vacía junto a sus pies, sobre la mullida alfombra—. No te tenía por alguien que disfruta enseñar.

—Ni yo —aceptó Yuuri, sonriendo. Le era un poco difícil seguir la conversación cuando el rubor de su contraparte resultaba tan distrayente. _¿Es que el hombre es atractivo hasta borracho?_ —. Yuko fue la de la idea y Nishigori la secundó. Ya pasaba todo mi tiempo libre patinando, así que no fue un gran cambio de rutina. Y bueno, tengo que admitir que los niños son geniales. ¡Aprenden súper rápido!

—Si son la mitad de monos que tú, seguro te la pasas genial en cada clase.

El comentario sonó casual, pero la manera predatoria en la que Viktor le miraba no tenía nada de casual en ella. Yuuri tragó saliva, repentinamente incómodo. _Sabía que era demasiado vino_.

—Ejem… sí —dijo, con una risita nerviosa—. Me gusta mucho. Y Nishigori me paga muy bien. Aparte puedo patinar a cualquier hora y eso está bien. ¿Viste la hora? Creo que ya es hora de irme a mi casa... ¡a mi hotel! Es hora de irme a mi hotel. ¿Me prestas el baño?

Lo dijo todo en sucesión, tanto, que incluso él tuvo dificultades para saber exactamente qué rayos había dicho. Para su sorpresa, Viktor sí le había entendido. Señaló con el brazo una pequeña puerta del otro lado del recibidor. Una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Por allá —indicó, todavía mirándole—. Te lo presto, pero no te lo lleves, ¿hecho?

—Hecho —dijo Yuuri, poniéndose de pie.

Caminó por el espacio entre la mesita y el sofá, con cuidado de no pisar ni a Viktor ni sus propios pies. De lo que no tuvo cuidado fue de la copa sobre la alfombra, y fue sólo cuando su pie chocó contra ella que Yuuri recordó su existencia. Intentó no pisarla y perdió el equilibrio, trastabilló hacia adelante, hacia atrás, y al final cayó sobre el sofá. O eso creyó él.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento cerró los ojos (probablemente al presentir el impacto). Pero al abrirlos estuvo muy seguro de que no fue precisamente el sofá lo que detuvo su caída. En un ágil movimiento, Viktor logró sostenerlo con los brazos antes de que cayera al piso, colocándolos a ambos en una suerte de inclinación de danza.

Viktor estaba tan cerca de él, que su rostro se emborronaba. Sólo sus ojos eran visibles, ese perfecto tono de azul que ahora le miraba como si quisiera hurgarle el alma. Yuuri sentía el pecho de Viktor contra el suyo, su respiración agitada por el repentino esfuerzo, los músculos de su brazo tensos por la posición y el calor de sus cuerpos ahí donde se juntaban.

Fue como si Yuuri lo hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo. Como si lo hubiera sabido desde el momento mismo en el que se reencontraron a miles de kilómetros del suelo, en aquel mirador. Un instante sus ojos miraban fijamente los de Viktor y al siguiente su mundo era oscuridad, reemplazando la totalidad del universo con el sabor a vino de la boca de Viktor y la sensación de sus labios juntos en un tan ansiado beso.

.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Je vais t'aimer

.

 **Siempre tendremos París**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 4 - Je vais t'aimer**

.

El primer beso dio paso a un segundo. Los besos dieron paso a las caricias. Las caricias a los toqueteos, y éstos a la certeza de que la ropa sobraba. Un momento estaban enzarzados en una batalla campal sobre el Luis XV de tres plazas y al siguiente daban tumbos a ciegas, sin querer separarse ni para mirar el camino desde el recibidor a la cama.

El cuerpo desnudo de Viktor se frotaba contra el suyo en un vaivén exquisito. Yuuri estaba aprisionado entre el otro hombre y la cama, dejándose hacer y queriendo hacer más. Tocando, besando y explorando cuanto estaba a su alcance, y a la vez deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el otro le tocara, besara y explorara.

Era tanto lo que había extrañado a ese hombre, que la sola noción de saberlo tan cerca hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Ese primer beso despertó en Yuuri todos aquellos sentimientos que quiso sepultar mucho tiempo atrás, bajo montañas de negación, auto compasión y auto convencimiento de que lo que hizo era lo mejor para todos.

Pero en ese preciso momento, su antigua convicción de que estar lejos de Viktor era lo mejor podía irse mucho a la mierda.

Quería a Viktor cerca de él, tan cerca como fuera físicamente posible. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera lo quería: lo necesitaba con cada célula, átomo y molécula. Viktor era el mundo, el universo entero. Estar con Viktor era estar completo. Dejarle ahora, echarse atrás e impedir lo que pasaba le parecía a Yuuri una locura tan grande como haberse tirado desde la Torre Eiffel antes de encontrarle de nuevo.

Viktor besaba, mordisqueaba y lamía cada centímetro de su piel. Yuuri se dejaba hacer, por demás extasiado ante las sensaciones que tanto extrañó y que pensó no volver a sentir nunca más.

—Eres hermoso. Tan, tan hermoso... —decía Viktor mientras le recorría de arriba abajo con manos, labios y lengua.

Yuuri sentía la sangre subirle a las mejillas, lo cual resultaba algo estúpido dadas las circunstancias. Pero Viktor siempre lograba hacerle sonrojar de las maneras más extrañas y en los momentos menos apropiados. Como al realizar un perfecto _lutz_ triple en la práctica, al besarle en plena competencia o al decirle "hermoso" mientras hacían el amor.

El cumplido dio paso a algo que Yuuri también había olvidado, algo que extrañaba y que siempre era demasiado pudoroso para pedir.

Viktor le tomó con su boca sin siquiera una señal y Yuuri tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar a todo pulmón. La lengua del hombre entre sus piernas recorría por completo el largo de su erección, mientras las manos jugueteaban con sus sensibles testículos. Un momento, Viktor le tomaba por completo dentro de la boca y al siguiente le liberaba, lamiendo y besando como si la polla de Yuuri fuera la cosa más deliciosa.

Todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y apretar las sábanas entre los dedos, intentando no venirse antes de tiempo como un adolescente inexperto. Le pasó un par de veces, al principio, cuando la capacidad para el sexo oral de Viktor le era completamente desconocida. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo; él no era un adolescente inexperto, y definitivamente no tenía intención de acabar la faena tan deprisa.

La atención a su miembro cesó tan repentinamente como había iniciado, dejándole jadeante sobre las sábanas. Viktor escaló por su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros se encontraron; los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas y la frente perlada de sudor. _Perfecto_.

Viktor tenía claras intenciones de decirle algo, pero Yuuri no pudo contener el impulso de besar esos labios en forma de corazón. El sabor a vino seguía presente en su aliento, unido a un regusto salado que Yuuri adoró reconocer como propio. Le besó con dedicación, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y casi sin saber cómo, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que había intercambiado los papeles.

Ahora era él quien estaba sobre Viktor, besándole, tocándole, explorándole con ahínco y frenesí. Le besó la boca, la línea de la mandíbula y la piel del cuello a su alcance. Beso las clavículas y subió hasta el hueco del cuello, cuidándose de dejar su marca de saliva allá donde besaba.

Con una mano, Yuuri se apoyaba sobre la cama, mientras con la otra tocaba la piel de Viktor a su alcance. Le acarició el dorso de las costillas y sintió al hombre estremecerse por la sensación. Sonrió para sí mismo y siguió su camino, un poco más arriba, hasta un rosado pezón que apretó entre el índice y el pulgar.

Viktor le obsequió con un sonoro gemido que hizo su entrepierna vibrar de emoción. Pero al momento siguiente se encontró con una mano que le impedía a la suya seguir provocando tales sonidos.

—Yuuri, espera… —Escuchó decir a Viktor—. Mírame.

Yuuri hizo lo que le pedía y la sola visión lo dejó sin palabras.

Viktor estaba aún más sonrojado que antes de comenzar a besarle, sus labios en carne viva en sitios donde seguramente se había mordido sin querer. El fino cabello plateado le caía en mechones desarreglados, pegándose a su frente y cuello debido al sudor. De haber podido, Yuuri le habría tomado allí mismo. Sólo que esa no solía ser su dinámica de pareja.

—Quiero que esta vez sea diferente —dijo Viktor, mirándole a los ojos—. Quiero que sea especial para los dos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Yuuri, un tanto confundido—. Estamos juntos en París. Eso lo hace muy especial.

Viktor sonrió ante aquello, pero su expresión era la de alguien que ha decidido algo y no permitirá que ocurra de otra manera. Yuuri conocía esa mirada, era la misma de cuando lo encontró desnudo en el baño de aguas termales, tendiéndole una mano y diciendo que sería su entrenador.

—Quiero que me tomes esta vez —declaró Viktor sin rodeos—. Quiero que me la metas y sentirte dentro de mí, como tantas veces tú me sentiste dentro de ti.

Yuuri estuvo a punto de jadear en voz alta.

—Pe-pero yo siempre… y tú nunca has… —Yuuri tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, intentando enviar más sangre a su cerebro que en dirección sur—. Viktor, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo sé —convino Viktor, sonriéndole. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla—. Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo hoy. Y quiero que sea contigo.

Yuuri solo pudo asentir, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de lo necesario. Que era, ¿qué exactamente?

—No sé qué hacer —admitió—. Tú siempre lo hacías por mí. Tendrás que guiarme.

—Haré algo mejor que eso —afirmó Viktor. Se movió hacia la mesita de noche y sacó lubricante y un par de preservativos—. Tú quédate con estos —dijo, lanzándolos en dirección a Yuuri.

Sin decir mucho más, Viktor se acomodó boca arriba sobre la cama, la cabeza en una almohada y la cadera sobre otras dos. Se abrió de piernas frente a Yuuri sin el más mínimo atisbo de vergüenza, a pesar de que a él sí que querían subírsele los colores.

Viktor se embadurno un par de dedos con el lubricante, y sin demasiada ceremonia comenzó a trazar movimientos circulares sobre su entrada. Yuuri se encontró a si mismo mirándole boquiabierto, fascinado por la vista ante él.

Su contraparte no le quitaba los ojos de encima, observándole entre las pestañas y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. La mano libre de Viktor hizo su camino por todo el torso hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde se detuvo para apretar y toquetear su erección al mismo ritmo impuesto sobre su entrada.

Yuuri boqueaba sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo su propia erección vibrar contra su vientre. La tomó con una mano y se dio cuenta de que las tontas vendas le molestaban, así que se las quitó y las tiró al suelo.

Intentó emular el ritmo de Viktor sobre sí mismo, captando la atención del otro y ganándose una lasciva expresión como premio. Viktor comenzó a relamerse los labios y a gemir de forma entrecortada, marcando un ritmo más rápido con ambas manos. Yuuri lo imitó, incapaz de despegar la mirada de aquella maravilla frente a él, un hombre hermoso que movía sus caderas al son de sus manos, como si fuera música.

De un momento a otro, Viktor consideró necesario introducir un dedo en su interior, provocando que algo en la base de los testículos de Yuuri palpitara. El dedo en cuestión entraba y salía con bastante facilidad, apenas contrariando el sonrosado anillo de piel circundante. Yuuri no sabía si tenía más ganas de ser quien preparaba a Viktor para la penetración o de ser quien se dejaba preparar, concentrado como estaba en no venirse con la sola visión de un dedo dentro de su adorado tormento.

Al dedo le siguió otro, y otro más, y mucho más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado, Viktor se acomodaba debajo de él para recibirle. Yuuri estaba completamente nervioso, pues no solo era su primera vez en el papel de activo con Viktor; era la primera vez que su polla entraba en algo que no fuera la boca del hombre entre sus piernas.

Se aseguró de colocar bien el preservativo, sin bolsas de aire y con suficiente lubricante como para no tener que buscar la botella en un rato. Viktor le esperaba con paciencia, con los brazos y piernas abiertas para él, la piel perlada y los labios entreabiertos. Toda una visión para sus ojos cansados, lo más hermoso que Yuuri hubiera visto en su vida.

Al final, fue Viktor quien tomó la erección de Yuuri y la posicionó sobre su dilatada entrada. La guio con su mano hasta introducirla apenas un poco, y Yuuri sintió como el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Era la sensación más placentera que hubiera experimentado nunca. Sentirse unido a Viktor, estar dentro de él, era simplemente maravilloso, tanto que no había palabras suficientes para describirlo.

Hizo falta todo su autocontrol para no embestir hacia Viktor antes de tiempo. Penetrarle resultaba tan celestial, que era fácil olvidar que para Viktor no debía estarse sintiendo tan bien como para él. Sí, la preparación había sido bastante minuciosa, pero apresurar la penetración podía resultar tan doloroso como no haberle preparado en absoluto.

Así que Yuuri esperó, adentrándose un poco cada vez, escuchando cada sonido de Viktor, sintiendo su respiración y prestando atención a las tensiones de sus músculos. Hasta que al final estuvo completamente dentro, unido a ese magnífico hombre tanto como le era posible.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sintiendo su erección ser apretada por el interior del otro—. Si te duele o algo, podemos parar.

Viktor le sonrió, apartando un par de mechones de sus ojos.

—No soy de cristal, Yuuri. No me voy a romper.

Dicho aquello, Viktor le tomó del cuello y le acercó para besarle, causando que Yuuri dejara de pensar coherentemente.

Viktor comenzó a mover las caderas en un vaivén lento, medido, que resultaba placentero y a la vez evitaba que Yuuri saliera demasiado de su interior. Yuuri no se quejaba, de verdad. Si hubiera podido permanecer toda la vida enterrado dentro de Viktor, lo haría de buena gana y sin segundos pensamientos.

El tempo fue aumentando con el paso de los minutos, a medida que el cuerpo de Viktor se acostumbraba a la intrusión. Cada momento que pasaba, era más fácil para Yuuri entrar y salir del interior de su amante, lo que hizo más sencilla la tarea de encontrar _ese_ punto dentro de Viktor que haría que todo aquello valiera la pena.

Un grito ahogado de Viktor fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que su búsqueda había rendido frutos. Y a partir de ese instante, Yuuri se dedicó a rozar la próstata de Viktor con su pene tantas veces como le fuera posible.

Después de encontrar el ángulo correcto, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que las manos de Viktor se fueran hacia su entrepierna. Entre gemidos y jadeos, Viktor se corrió copiosamente sobre su vientre, obsequiando a Yuuri con los sonidos más eróticos jamás pronunciados. Debido a los espasmos del orgasmo, el interior de Viktor comenzó a pulsar con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Yuuri, y en cuestión de segundos éste también se vino.

Yuuri intentó no caer encima de Viktor cuando las rodillas le fallaron, pero apenas pudo hacer algo para dejar de jadear como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Estaba exhausto, completamente drenado y la cabeza le daba vueltas. El post-orgasmo le golpeaba con ondas de palpitaciones en la entrepierna, que había logrado sacar del interior de Viktor antes de derrumbarse. Viktor parecía igual de agotado que él, pues tampoco se había movido de su sitio.

Un par de minutos pasaron sin que nada se escuchara más que las respiraciones de ambos. Al final, y tras darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido, Yuuri se incorporó en la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, tanto a descartar el preservativo usado como a limpiar los restos del semen de Viktor sobre su abdomen.

Ya menos agitado y un poco menos pegajoso, Yuuri se lavó las manos y la cara en el lavabo del enorme baño con jacuzzi. Se miró en el espejo y su borroso reflejo le devolvió la mirada, pues sus anteojos habían ido a parar a algún lugar entre el sofá y la cama.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste, Katsuki? —se preguntó en voz baja. El gusanillo de la duda comenzando a dar vueltas en el interior de su estómago.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró la llave del agua tras humedecer una toalla para Viktor. Salió del baño y fue a enfrentar sus consecuencias, que en ese momento le esperaban acostadas sobre sábanas de algodón revueltas.

Le tendió la toalla a Viktor, quien le sonrió agradecido, y se recostó sobre la cama. El post orgasmo se había ido por completo, dejándole a Yuuri una sensación de desasosiego bastante molesta y difícil de ignorar. Viktor se acercó a él tras asearse, acurrucándose a su costado como solía hacerlo cuando dormían juntos durante las competencias, tantas vidas atrás.

Subió el rostro hacia él y Yuuri bajó el suyo para mirarle. Tenerle así después de tanto tiempo era tan irreal, que no pudo contener el impulso de rodearle con los brazos y besarle con suavidad. Viktor correspondió el beso con ansias, su lengua jugueteando con la de Yuuri de forma perezosa.

Cuando el beso terminó, Viktor se volvió a acurrucar en su costado, reposando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Yuuri.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo, Yuuri —dijo—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Yuuri sintió un nudo tensarse dentro de su estómago tras esas palabras, pero decidió que ese no era el momento adecuado para refutarlas. Escuchó a Viktor bostezar y sintió su respiración ralentizarse a medida que el sueño lo vencía.

Pero para él, la noche no traía más que ansiedad. Las palabras de Viktor resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez, su propia voz interior repitiéndole mil veces que había sido un idiota por dejarse llevar. Lo que hacía estaba mal, no era justo para Viktor que lo ilusionara de esa manera. ¡Rayos! No era justo para él mismo crearse ilusiones de algo que no podía ser.

Las razones de su partida un año atrás seguían tan vigentes como el primer día. Nada había cambiado: él seguía siendo un patinador mediocre y Viktor seguía siendo Viktor. Convertirse en un lastre para el campeón del mundo del patinaje era casi un crimen, y Yuuri estaba a punto de convertirse en el perpetrador.

Tenía que terminar con esto antes de que tuviera tiempo de comenzar. Si Viktor despertaba, Yuuri ya jamás sería capaz de abandonarle; no por voluntad propia, al menos. Si se permitía quedarse, nada en el mundo le convencería de hacer lo correcto, egoísta como era, y más cuando se trataba del hombre al que más había amado en todo el mundo.

Así que Yuuri esperó pacientemente a que Viktor se durmiera, sintiendo la desesperanza carcomerle desde dentro. Repitiéndose a sí mismo de que eso era lo mejor.

Las cartas estaban echadas y no había lugar para cambiar de parecer. Yuuri acababa de tomar una decisión.

.


	5. Capítulo 5 - La vie en rose

.

 **Siempre tendremos París**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 5 - La vie en rose**

.

— _Bienvenidos a Kyushu. Gracias por volar con nosotros._

La azafata le indicó por dónde bajar mientras el mismo mensaje se repetía en loop desde la cabina de mando del avión comercial. Yuri bajó las escaleras caminando como en el aire, sintiéndose tan diferente de cuando había partido hacia París, y a la vez tan igual.

Llegó a la terminal junto con los pocos pasajeros cuyo destino era Kyushu. Recogió sus maletas sin complicaciones y se fue directo a la zona de espera. Salió al exterior y tomó el tren a Hasetsu.

Esta vez no había nadie para recibirle, ni afiches con su rostro ni Minako con una gran pancarta de bienvenida. Ni mucho menos Viktor, con un abrazo reservado sólo para él.

Era de esperarse que nadie lo recibiera, puesto que había adelantado su vuelo tres días. Probablemente estaba siendo malagradecido con sus amigos, al dejar a medias el tour que con tanto esfuerzo le habían regalado. Pero a pesar de la culpa, la simple idea de quedarse en Paris sabiendo que Viktor también estaba allí resultaba impensable.

" _Fue muy lindo estar juntos otra vez, pero estoy convencido de que no es lo mejor para ninguno de los dos. Es mejor que sólo sea un bonito recuerdo y nada más. Espero que no me odies, aunque no te culpo si lo haces. Yo por mi parte, nunca podría odiarte a ti. Y como dicen en las películas antiguas… Siempre tendremos París._ "

Sin proponérselo, Yuuri había memorizado el contenido de la nota que dejó para Viktor antes de marcharse. Las palabras más duras que había tenido que expresar jamás, más duras incluso que la primera vez. Aquella vez llevaba días convenciéndose de que hacía lo correcto; esta vez, en cambio, acababa de hacer el amor con el hombre que intentaba abandonar.

Yuuri se obligó a espabilar, demasiado cargado de cosas como para realizar su ritual de romperse las palmas con las uñas. Salió de la estación de trenes y tomó un taxi a casa. En menos de nada se encontró de nuevo en su hogar.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció al entrar al hotel. Tal como esperaba, su madre, su padre y su hermana le dirigieron miradas idénticas y sorprendidas.

Su madre fue la primera en acercarse, abrazándole sin decir palabra. Era extraño que no le riñera por regresarse antes, pero quizás algo en su rostro delatara lo terriblemente afectado que se encontraba. Sea como fuere, la mujer pasó de preguntarle sus razones.

—Querido, ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Todo en orden en el aeropuerto? —preguntó, como si hubiera sabido desde siempre que Yuuri regresaría antes de lo planeado.

—Estuvo bien, supongo. Nada fuera de lo usual… —respondió, evadiendo la mirada de su madre. Sabía que no era de reproche, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ser tan infantil—. Te traje algunos recuerdos, están dentro de la maleta.

—Qué bueno, cielo —dijo, retirando las maletas de las vendadas manos de su hijo—. Pero ya habrá tiempo para verlos. Ahora mismo necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

Yuuri no se sorprendió ante aquello, después de todo, en el Yu-topia Katsuki siempre había algo qué hacer.

—¿Qué necesitas, mamá? —preguntó, agradecido de tener algo que hacer en lugar de carcomerse la cabeza con los recientes acontecimientos—. ¿Hay que palear la nieve de la entrada?

—No, no. Eso ya lo hace Mari en un momento —desestimó la mujer, llevándose las maletas y trayendo consigo una cesta grande de mimbre. La puso en manos de Yuuri, que sintió el peso al instante—. Necesito que le lleves esto a Yuko en el Ice Castle. Son algunos panecillos y dulces para las niñas. Supongo que Takeshi también estará ahí, así que puedes ir y desearles felices fiestas.

Eso sí qué sorprendió a Yuuri.

—¿Qué hace Yuko en el Ice Castle? —preguntó, agarrando bien la cesta—. Pensé que se tomaría la semana.

—Ah, yo qué sé cómo piensan los jóvenes de ahora —dijo su madre, encogiéndose de hombros y guiándolo hacia la puerta del hotel—. Me dijo que estaría ahí y que dejaría la puerta abierta. Puedes hacerme el favor, ¿verdad, cariño?

Yuuri no supo qué pensar de todo aquello, pero terminó asintiendo en aprobación. Su madre necesitaba un mandadero y él necesitaba con urgencia algo en que ocupar su mente poblada de sombras.

El Ice Castle Hasetsu no estaba demasiado lejos del Yu-topia, pero a Yuri le apetecía tener una larga caminata antes de enfrentar a sus amigos. Así que tomó el camino más largo, asegurándose de dar pasos cortos y mirando alrededor.

El pueblo estaba cubierto de nieve, como era de esperarse en esa época del año. Hacía frío, pero Yuuri estaba acostumbrado tras más de una década de ser patinador a tiempo completo. Se preguntó si Yuko lo dejaría patinar un poco antes de regresar al hotel, eso si le dejaba vivo tras la reprimenda por desperdiciar el tour a París.

Caminó por mucho rato, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. De cuando en cuando su cuerpo intentaba apretar los puños, pero la pesada cesta entre sus manos se lo impedía. Por ello se conformó con contar del cinco al cero sin herirse a sí mismo… de momento al menos

Cuando llegó al Ice Castle la puerta estaba abierta, pero no había nadie para recibirle. Ni Yuko ni Nishigori estaban a la vista, así que Yuuri buscó por aquí y por allá sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

Al final decidió que quizá habían salido un momento, se encogió de hombros y justo cuando iba a sentarse a esperar, su vista se posó en los patines detrás de la recepción. Algo en el ambiente hizo su mente volar directo a París, donde Viktor probablemente ya habría leído su nota y le odiaría por ser un cobarde.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Si tenía que esperar a sus amigos, bien podría usar su tiempo en algo que quitara su mente de esos horribles pensamientos.

Se fue directo a los vestidores, abrió su casillero de siempre y sacó sus confiables patines. Los admiró un momento antes de poner la cesta de lado y colocárselos. Sentir el peso de los patines en las piernas era extrañamente reconfortante, casi tanto como practicar. Hacer algo que le ocupaba el cuerpo y la mente, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento y eso haría.

Se fue a la pista, cesta en mano, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que a Nishigori no le hubiera dado por descongelar la pista durante las fiestas. Pero no fue la pista de hielo intacta lo que le hizo retener la respiración, sino la persona de pie en medio de ella.

Viktor estaba ahí, en Hasetsu, en el Ice Castle, y definitivamente frente a él. Vestía su ropa de practicar: pantalones deportivos, camiseta de algodón y sus icónicos patines con cuchilla dorada. Su expresión era indescifrable, tanto por la lejanía como por el hecho de que el hombre era experto en esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando se lo proponía.

Yuuri siguió caminando en dirección a la pista, como un autómata, sin saber qué más hacer. Viktor se sacó del bolsillo algo pequeño y cuadrado, que un instante después Yuuri reconoció como un mando a distancia.

Viktor apretó un botón y de inmediato el ambiente se llenó de notas musicales. Románticos acordes de trompeta, violines, piano, saxofón, acordeón y guitarra clásica, entretejidos para hacer que la pista se convirtiera por un momento en ese lejano París que había presenciado su reencuentro.

Viktor patinó en su dirección y desde el borde de la pista extendió un brazo hacia él. Yuuri dejó de lado la cesta, que no recordaba haber traído consigo al rink, y caminó para darle encuentro, hipnotizado por la música y por el hombre frente a él. Tomó su mano, y fue como si todo en el mundo desapareciera, quedando sólo ellos, una pista de hielo y la música parisina.

Llegaron al centro de la pista, y al estar uno frente al otro fue como si sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos. Viktor le tomó de las manos y Yuuri le siguió, dejándose llevar en una sucesión de pasos, giros, saltos y posiciones al compás de la música.

Bailaban como uno solo, abrazándose, soltándose, volviéndose a encontrar y dejándose una vez más. Una persecución que terminaba en delicadas caricias, girando en espirales por toda la pista, siempre siguiendo las caídas de los instrumentos, en sincronía perfecta con _la vie en rose_ y con sus propios corazones.

Cuando la canción terminó, ambos estaban sin aliento. Uno frente al otro, en un abrazo que emulaba la casi caída de Yuuri en cierta habitación del Le Royal Monceau. E imitando aquella vez, Viktor le besó en los labios como si el mañana fuera cosa de tontos y soñadores.

Yuuri correspondió el beso con ansias, incluso más que esa vez en París. Se había convencido a si mismo de que podía vivir sin Viktor, de que podía seguir su vida como si nada hasta que algún día lejano dejara de respirar. Pero la verdad era muy diferente. La verdad era que Viktor _le daba_ una razón para respirar. Cada latido lo evocaba a él, cada bocanada de aire lo llamaba, y en cada momento del día, era Viktor quien estaba en sus pensamientos.

Yuuri sintió sus mejillas humedecerse y supuso que los sentimientos le habían ganado la partida, pero al separarse del beso, se dio cuenta de que era Viktor (y no él) quien lloraba.

—Eres un tonto, Yuuri Katsuki, ¿lo sabes? —dijo, componiendo algo parecido a un puchero. Era increíble cómo podía pasar de ser un adulto a un niño en cuestión de segundos—. Un tonto y un obstinado.

—Lo soy —admitió Yuuri, llevando las manos a las mejillas de Viktor para secar sus lágrimas.

Viktor posó las suyas sobre las de Yuuri, inclinándose hacia el contacto y cerrando los ojos. Yuuri no pudo sino sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

—Lo eres —convino Viktor, abriendo los ojos pero sin apartarse del contacto. Rozó las vendas de Yuuri, dando a entender que sabía que estaban ahí—. Pero ya no necesitas serlo. Así como ya no necesitas usar vendas para ocultar tus heridas.

Yuuri sintió su cuerpo tensarse. ¿Viktor lo sabía? ¿Lo sabía y no le importaba?

—¿Cómo es que—?

—¿Olvidas que perdí a mis padres cuando era chico? —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia—. Sé diferenciar entre raspones y marcas de uñas, sobre todo considerando que eso era lo que yo hacía.

Algo en su expresión debió revelar su tren de pensamiento, porque en seguida Viktor le tomó las manos y las acunó entre las propias. Las llevó hasta sus labios y besó cada una cual si fueran de cristal. Yuuri sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

—Te ayudaré a superarlo. Lo haremos juntos —dijo, mirándole con seriedad—. Porque aunque seas un tonto y un obstinado, no hice todo el camino desde París en un helicóptero para dejar que te escapes otra vez.

Viktor dejó de hablar y Yuuri no supo qué más decir. Así que se quedó callado, observando al hombre frente a él. El mismo que tanto le había costado dejar y que ahora le decía que no se rendiría.

—No pienso perderte de nuevo —declaró Viktor con firmeza—, y juro que no lo haré… ¡así tenga que ponerte un cascabel cada vez que me quede dormido!

Y después de soltar una genuina risotada, Viktor volvió a besarle.

Esa vez el beso fue más suave, lento, para afirmar sus palabras anteriores. Yuuri era plenamente consciente de las vendas y de las heridas debajo de ellas, pero por una vez no se sintió culpable al respecto. Por una vez, sólo eran heridas. Unas que en poco tiempo sanarían, y que con algo de suerte nunca volverían a abrirse.

Porque Viktor estaba con él y todo estaba bien en el mundo. Y lo que no lo estaba, seguro lo estaría muy pronto.

Viktor estaba con él y todo estaría bien.

Todo estaría bien.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

¿Soy yo? ¡Pues sí! Volví de donde andaba para traer esta historiecirijilla desde lo más profundo de mi corazoncirijillo. Hay una razón por la cual no la había sacado y era que quería que estuviera lo mejor posible antes de mostrarla, lo más parecido a eso que tuve en mi cabeza cuando la imaginé hace meses. Ahora por fin creo que está perfecta tal cual, así que la muestro.

En el departamento de perfeccionamiento, agradezco enormemente a _Pukitchan Shindou_ por su apoyo, beteo y consejo con esta historia. Eres una Yurienciclopedia ambulante y te adoro por ello. A ella también le pueden agradecer todo el Makkachin del fic (o al menos el 99,99%). Denle amor en mi nombre.

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo tal como yo disfruté escribiendo esta historia que cae tan cerquita de mi corazón. Espero volver pronto con más historias que contar. _Au revoir, mes chéris!_

 _Maye_ ~

.

 **P.D.1** : Cada nombre de capítulo es una canción de amor en francés. Son libres de buscar las melodías, las letras, darle amor a los artistas, escuchar las canciones mientras leen y un largo etc.

 **P.D.2** : Para la danza final de Yuuri y Viktor usé como inspiración el programa largo con "La vie en rose" de _Jamie Sale & David Pelletier_ en el Abierto Canadiense (Canadian Open) del 2000. Por si les da curiosidad c;

 **P.D.3:** Cada vez que comentan, a Makka le dan una galletita para perros y un achuchón :3


End file.
